mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/Relationships/@comment-24098614-20150318224852/@comment-71.113.143.15-20150319201105
Tatsuya would have the same problem being in a romantic relationship with Miyuki as with any other girl, he cannot feel romantic love and what he feels for Miyuki is only sibling love. He wants to care for Miyuki and see her thrive and be happy, but that has never implied that he would do anything for her if that anything would not be in her best interest. As incest relationships are frowned upon in their universe as well as have possible adverse effects on any conceived children (there was a whole lot about this with Minoru), Tatsuya would not indulge in anything that would make Miyuki be seen as less favorable to the world. He is already upset that by virtue of being a Yotsuba she must remain in the shadows and can't shine freely (he notes this that in comparison to Mayumi she cannot be proud of her background and move freely in society). As many people as Tatsuya has killed, he doesn't kill if he doesn't have to, he has never killed for the sake of it, there was always a reason for it and he has never killed those who didn't deserve it. To say that he would send anyone to their graves because Miyuki says so is absolutely wrong. Also, since when has Miyuki ever commanded something like this? I get that the girl is cold and merciless to those who offend her brother and are evil, but when has she shown actual cruelty? Are we reading the same novel? He has never done that and he even thought negatively of Minoru for using full power, not caring about bystanders. He does have a semblance of what is right and wrong even though he can disregard the law when it's necessary. Would Tatsuya kill a guy if he wanted to hury Miyuki? Of course. Would he kill a guy just because he loves Miyuki? As long as they aren't a threat, of course he wouldn't. Masaki is still alive, Tatsuya knows very well how he feels, he doesn't seem to care because he can tell who has good and bad intentions. There's a lot about Tatsuya disliking people who gave lustful looks to Miyuki and Minoru in town but he has no issues with another guy loving Miyuki. There's a big difference in lusting after someone and loving someone. Tatsuya seems to make this distinction just by observing others. You say that Miyuki is too far gone? How exactly? Someone that is too far gone wouldn't be having doubts and conflicting feelings about knowing that their love for their btother is wrong. Also, the worst example of Miyuki crossing the line is her crawling into bed with him and getting close to his lips. All actions that have made Tatsuya uncomfortable and awkward as to how to deal with Miyuki. He doesn't want to breach the sensitive topic and avoids it. He seems to be content with his relationship with his sister as they are now. We don't know if Tatsuya can ever love or if he can learn love somehow. He may never love. He may learn to love as he had learned to make friends and other bonds. There's a lot left to the novels, time will tell. As far as Miyuki and loving someone else, she does desire Tatsuya as a man, however if you can understand Japanese I encourage you to listen to someone of the web radio interviews on the official site or look at the Japanese wiki for the text. Satou mentions that Miyuki has not contemplated the idea that anyone would ever be in love with her, which I found to be interesting. It is unclear how she would react to know someone else can be in love with her. He mentions that Tatsuya or someone like Tatsuya is her type but that Miyuki's emotional and sexual feelings have just began to blossom. In other words, Miyuki is still immature, still trying to grasp her feelings and find her way in the world. At least to me, that indicated that she has room for growth, that she will grow. I believe next volume will serve as some sort of catalyst for both siblings. Things will change, they will have to learn to deal with the challenges and they will develop as a result of the challenges. I have never understood why Miyuki and Tatsuya have to either be involved romantically or bust. They can very well forever remain as siblings as they are now. Also, either of them having a family doesn't mean ever having to give up each other. It's about finding maybe the correct people who understand their bond and relationship and who wouldn't get upset or jealous as a result. It's perfectly possible to love a spouse and a sibling, it's different kind of love. Last volume anyway, I got a sense that Honoka would be willing to accept Miyuki as an integral part of her relationship with Tatsuya. I can't speak about any other character, it's just that Honoka actually comments this to Shizuku in the bath scene.